


La triste befana di Gohan

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico mezzosangue [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Parenting, Flash Fic, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gohan ragazzino alla sua prima befana senza il padrone è costretto a fare i compiti.Ha partecipato alla Christmas challenge.Prompt: Befana, compiti.





	La triste befana di Gohan

La triste befana di Gohan

Chichi si strinse il foulard arancione sopra il seno prosperoso, una ciocca nera le era sfuggita dallo chignon. Si sedette sulla sedia lentamente, ansimò e si appoggiò contro lo schienale. Appoggiò una mano sul ventre rigonfio coperto da una stoffa rosa e si sfilò le ciabatte, i piedi le pulsavano. Si voltò e guardò Gohan chinò sul quaderno, la zazzera mora gli ricadeva davanti al viso. Sorrise e si mise la ciocca dietro l'orecchio, una ciocca dei capelli corvini sfiorò il suo orecchino dalla forma tondeggiante.

< Baba ha promesso che farà la befana questa notte > rifletté. 

Gohan gonfiò le guance e sospirò, alzò lo sguardo e fissò negli occhi sua madre.

“Mamma, devo fare i compiti anche oggi che è la befana? Li ho già fatti a capodanno per essere sicuro di farli tutto l’anno” si lamentò. 

Chichi annuì e incrociò le braccia.

“Certamente. Per diventare un uomo responsabile e utile nella società devi almeno finire gli esercizi di quel libro di chimica entro stasera” rispose.


End file.
